Fishing Village
The Fishing Village is available for construction in the Enchanted Valley. 'Requirement:' Build Guardian of the Valley 'Rewards:' 600 , 3-6 and 1 every 12 hours Sc-fishing-village-add.PNG Sc-fishing-village1.PNG|The Fishing Village 1 sc-fishing-village-construction1-15.PNG|Construction stage 1/15 sc-fishing-village2.PNG|The Fishing Village 2 sc-fishing-village-construction2-15.PNG|Construction stage 2/15 sc-fishing-village3.PNG|The Fishing Village 3 sc-fishing-village-construction3-15.PNG|Construction stage 3/15 sc-fishing-village4.PNG|The Fishing Village 4 sc-fishing-village-construction4-15.PNG|Construction stage 4/15 sc-fishing-village5.PNG|The Fishing Village 5 sc-fishing-village-construction5-15.PNG|Construction stage 5/15 sc-fishing-village6.PNG|The Fishing Village 6 sc-fishing-village-construction6-15.PNG|Construction stage 6/15 sc-fishing-village7.PNG|The Fishing Village 7 sc-fishing-village-construction7-15.PNG|Construction stage 7/15 sc-fishing-village8.PNG|The Fishing Village 8 sc-fishing-village-construction8-15.PNG|Construction stage 8/15 sc-fishing-village9.PNG|The Fishing Village 9 sc-fishing-village-construction9-15.PNG|Construction stage 9/15 sc-fishing-village10.PNG|The Fishing Village 10 sc-fishing-village-construction10-15.PNG|Construction stage 10/15 sc-fishing-village11.PNG|The Fishing Village 11 sc-fishing-village-construction11-15.PNG|Construction stage 11/15 sc-fishing-village12.PNG|The Fishing Village 12 sc-fishing-village-construction12-15.PNG|Construction stage 12/15 sc-fishing-village13.PNG|The Fishing Village 13 sc-fishing-village-construction13-15.PNG|Construction stage 13/15 sc-fishing-village14.PNG|The Fishing Village 14 sc-fishing-village-construction14-15.PNG|Construction stage 14/15 sc-fishing-village15.PNG|The Fishing Village 15 sc-fishing-village-construction15-15.PNG|Construction stage 15/15 'Quest steps:' Fishing Village 1: *Collect 28 Vitamins (Farm, Upgraded Farm - Strawberries - 5m) *Grow 20 Crops of Pumpkins (Farm, Upgraded Farm - 15m) *Grow 15 Crops of Corn (Farm, Upgraded Farm - 1h) Fishing Village 2: *Collect 18 Shovels (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 30 Rakes (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) *Collect 12 Garden Scissors (Ask friends) Fishing Village 3: *Collect 20 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 18 Saws (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 12 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Fishing Village 4: *Train 10 (College) *Produce 12 Lots of Windows (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory - 1h) *Collect 20 Adhesive Tapes (Textile Factory, Upgraded Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) Fishing Village 5: *Collect 15 Timber (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory - 5m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 18 Ropes (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace; Upgraded Textile Factory - Wool, Felt, Cashmere) *Collect 10 Japanese Tiles (Ask friends) Fishing Village 6: *Grow 25 Crops of Cucumber (Farm, Upgraded Farm - 30m) *Collect 15 Croissants (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 12 Juice (Ask friends) Fishing Village 7: *Produce 15 Lots of Cables (Construction Factory, Upgraded Construction Factory - 30m - can not use items from inventory) *Collect 12 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant, Upgraded Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) *Collect 15 Paper Lanterns (School, Valley School) Fishing Village 8: *Train 12 (College) *Collect 10 Concrete Slabs (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 10 Pipes (Ask friends) Fishing Village 9: *Collect 25 Bags of Seeds (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 15 Watering Cans (Ranch, Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 15 Cherry Seedlings (Ask friends) Fishing Village 10: *Collect from Bakery 15 times (can not use Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 15 (Stadium, Volleyball Court, Tennis Court) *Collect 15 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub, Upgraded Pub) Fishing Village 11: *Collect 25 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 9 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 6 Hammers (Ask friends) Fishing Village 12: *Collect 12 Spools of Thread (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace; Upgraded Textile Factory - Wool, Felt, Cashmere) *Collect 10 Fishing Lines (Shopping Center) *Collect 40 Floats (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) Fishing Village 13: *Collect 15 (Club, Concert Hall) *Collect 15 Lotus (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 12 Lucky Coins (Guardian of the Valley - you can get from 1 to 2 items each time) Fishing Village 14: *Collect from Supermarket 2 times *Collect 7 Seals (Administration) *Collect 7 Forms (Ask friends) Fishing Village 15: *Grow 18 Toffee Apples (Candy Factory - 4h) *Collect 15 (Wedding Palace, Film Set, "Love" Reality Show) *Collect 15 Excursion Tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) by BlackRoseShelli - 03:06, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Category:Enchanted Valley